villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hadrian
Hadrian is a major antagonist in the Minecraft: Story Mode series, serving as the main antagonist in the game Minecraft: Story Mode in the Adventure Pass in the 8th (and last) episode, A Journey's End?. He is one of the evilest enemies that Jesse and the gang have ever come across, though not quite the most powerful and dangerous. He is also the unscrupulous and blasphemous leader of the Old Builders and is in charge of the Builder Games (otherwise known simply as the Games), which are played by the Competitors. He uses the Games to abuse the Competitors in his mines in the Nether after they lost. He is voiced by , who also played Steele in Balto, Fuzzy Lumpkins in the PowerPuff Girls, Nessus in Disney's Hercules, Long John Silver in The Pagemaster, Ed in Disney's The Lion King, Dennis in Disney's Tarzan, Hernán Cortés in El Dorado, Razoul in Disney's Aladdin, Doctor Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM, and Budzo in Zambezia (also known as Adventures in Zambezia). History Background Hadrian is the blasphemous leader of the Old Builders. Together with Mevia, Otto, and Harper, he built the Portal Network and invented the Games. They used to have competitors travel from all over to play in the Games. However, in time Hadrian and Mevia grew more power hungry and sadistic. They started to make people fight against each other, just for sport. Losers in the Games were forced to work in the mines until they got another shot in the Games. Unknown to anyone, the Games was rigged, so nobody could win. Presumably, for that reason, Harper left. Hadrian is known for making deals with numerous people, usually with other competitors about that if the deal was completed, the competitor would be able to go home. Presumably, that never happened, as Hadrian was always able to make sure it never happened. Season 1 ''A Journey's End? When Harper and the New Order of the Stone arrived at the Games to retrieve the Portal Atlas, after disrupting a game of Spleef, Jesse presented the Redstone Heart (that Harper took when she left) Hadrian offered a deal: If Jesse won the Games, he and his friends would get the Atlas. But if they lost, Harper would have to go to the Mines too. Jesse agrees to the deal, and Harper shows him/her and Petra/Ivor to the Competitor's Village. The next day, while the competitors are preparing for the next event, which is a dangerous race, Hadrian visits them and tries to interview Jesse. After the interview, he, along with the other Old Builders, commentate the race. Hadrian, along with Mevia, are clearly surprised and disappointed if Jesse wins. When Jesse was at Hadrian's Palace, he found out that (presumably under Hadrian's orders) Axel and Olivia, two of Jesse's best friends, were kidnapped by Mevia from their homeworld to use to blackmail Jesse. Hadrian and Mevia also knew that Jesse had a best friend called Reuben, and as such, tried to kidnap him too, but, clearly not knowing his fate or even his species, Mevia kidnaps a Minecon Usher from Episode 1, who is coincidentally called "Reuben". Hadrian sadistically changes his deal with Jesse and says that if Jesse wins and leaves, his friends will be sent down into the Mines, but if Jesse loses, he/she can go to the Mines in their place. He then gets Slab the Immovable to drag Jesse out of his Palace. Hadrian is next seen during the Finale, helping announce and commentate the final game, which is a game of Walls. Hadrian likely rigged the Game so Jesse would lose by giving him/her no resource (aside from dirt and gravel) to defend himself/herself. Much like Mevia, Hadrian is dumbfounded and outraged when, thanks to Jesse, the competitors refused to fight each other and decide to rebel, with Jesse in the lead. Hadrian will show more frustration if Jesse agreed to lose the Games and work in their mines, due to him breaking the deal. If Slab joins Jesse's side, Hadrian will express annoyance and tells Slab that he will pay for his betrayal. He, Mevia, and Otto's head down and confront them. Due to them having stepped on the Victory Platform and technically won the Games, Otto tries to give Jesse the Atlas as promised, but Hadrian and Mevia trap him and all the competitors except for Em, Jesse, and (determinantly) Slab in obsidian. Em runs away, much to Mevia and Hadrian's delight. They both begin to fight Jesse (and determinantly Slab). Jesse knocks Hadrian down on the ground before he pretends to ask for forgiveness. Mevia eliminates Jesse off-guard, causing him/her to respawn. While Hadrian and Mevia talk about how to punish the trapped competitors, with Hadrian having something "special" in mind for them thanks to Jesse's friends (Em and determinant Slab included), after he/she respawns, he/she returns with diamond weapons and Tim's Armour. They fight once more before Jesse manages to defeat Mevia. Hadrian and Jesse continue to fight. At one point, Jesse's friends taunt Hadrian and support Jesse from afar. Per Em's suggestion, Jesse breaks the obsidian bridge that he/she and Hadrian are standing on, and Hadrian falls and gets eliminated himself. Hadrian and Mevia both respawn and are beaten up by the Gladiators. Jesse then uses the Atlas to banish Mevia, along with Hadrian, to a world filled with either zombie-sized chickens or chicken-sized zombies. Mevia tries to crack a pun about their predicament, much to Hadrian's dismay. If Hadrian and Mevia are in the world of zombie-sized chickens, Hadrian will fire her. If Hadrian and Mevia are in the world of chicken-sized zombies, Hadrian would just be disappointed. It is unknown what has happened to Hadrian or Mevia following the events in the game ''Minecraft: Story Mode. Meanwhile, due to some competitors surprisingly enjoying the Games, Otto (and determinately Harper) restarts the Old Builder Games and makes them fun again, while those who don't want to participate return home, undoing the damage Hadrian and Mevia caused. Appearance Hadrian is an old man with white hair, light brown skin, and black pupils. He wears black glasses, a long purple checked suit with white buttons, a bright golden inner-dress, and black gloves. Hadrian also has white buttons on his suit. He looks a lot like Colonel Sanders. Personality Hadrian is power-hungry, blasphemous, sadistic, immoral, and overall malicious in nature. He is a malignant, arrogant, unscrupulous, and sarcastic tyrant who is known to abuse competitors. He shares these traits with his right-hand, Mevia, with both being extremely rude, snarky, obnoxious, argumentative, heartless, and volatile. Both show no motives or reasons for their evil deeds aside from for their own selfish entertainment, as well as showing no redeeming traits or morals whatsoever. Unlike Mevia, Hadrian has a tendency to make deals with others, and break those deals with no second thought, showing his completely deplorable and unpleasant nature. For instance, at first, he tells Jesse and Petra/Ivor that if they win the Builder Games, they get to keep the Old Builder's Portal Atlas, which Jesse and friends need to get back to their homeworld, before later changing the deal and telling Jesse that if he/she wins the games, his/her friends will have to stay behind and work in his quartz mines, and if he/she loses, Hadrian will let his/her friends go if Jesse stays behind in their place. It is highly unlikely that Hadrian intended to keep his end of the bargain. As implied by Em and Harper, regardless of whether or not Jesse agrees to their new deal, Hadrian will very likely send Jesse and his/her friends all to the mines regardless, while claiming that was the original deal. As shown in his treatment of competitors who lose in the games, and his aforementioned deals, Hadrian likes to maximize productivity and had no qualms about enslaving people by sending them to work in his Quartz mines in the Nether. He even admits that he is fine with and has no problem with trapping people forever, showing a complete disregard and lack of sympathy for others. Hadrian is also quite treacherous, hypocritical, sanctimonious, and manipulative, as if Jesse agrees to Hadrian's second deal, when he/she inevitably breaks it later, Hadrian gets enraged and yells at Jesse for breaking their deal, saying they had an "agreement" and Jesse "promised" him, despite his own aforementioned habit of breaking deals. As well as that, when first meeting Jesse, he accuses him/her of being a "sore loser" for lashing out because his/her friends were eliminated, or seemingly killed, despite Jesse not knowing that his/her friends would respawn. Later, when Jesse and the other competitors step on the winner's platform, Hadrian is enraged, due to not wanting anyone to win the games, being a sore loser himself. As well as that, he may even tell Jesse off for being rude, despite being at least equally, if not even ruder than he/she is. Hadrian clearly and openly disfavored the New Order of the Stone from the other competitors, possibly because they were trying to get the Atlas from him, or because of their association with Harper. He (possibly to hold a bargaining tone with Jesse) pretends to be sympathetic, polite, civil, and somewhat friendly, while still condescending towards Jesse when meeting him/her in his palace. He was also somewhat impressed when he discovered that Jesse and his/her friends are famous heroes, but he still held them in very low esteem, as well as having no problem with maliciously messing with them. Hadrian is greatly feared by the competitors and even the gladiators, as seen when he simply glares at the competitors causing them to cower and hide, as well as when even the usually confident and tough Gladiators aren't brave enough to fight him and Mevia, implying that they have seen them (Hadrian and Mevia) fight before. (However, the Gladiators overcame that fear and beat up Hadrian and Mevia after the latter was defeated by Jesse.) Slab implies that Hadrian is impatient and doesn't like being kept waiting. As implied by Sebastian, Hadrian and Mevia tend to abuse and take their anger out on the competitors trapped in their mines. Quotes }} Trivia *Hadrian is the last episodic antagonist to appear in Minecraft: Story Mode, the first three being Aiden, the White Pumpkin, and PAMA. **Also, Hadrian serves as the main antagonist in Season 1 with the Wither Storm as the central antagonist (as it was the main antagonist in the Season Pass). This is because he is the main antagonist in the Adventure Pass, which served as a more important part of the first season than the Season Pass. *Hadrian is quite physically strong, as shown when he simply kicks Jesse once (with his/her regular armor) and immediately takes out two hearts (or one fifth) of Jesse's health. In regular Minecraft, a simple punch takes out half a heart (or one-twentieth) of one's health, meaning that Hadrian's kick alone can do four times more damage than an average human's punch. *Hadrian is one of the two evilest characters in Minecraft: Story Mode (alongside PAMA), worse than Ivor, the Wither Storm(s), Soren the Architect, Aiden, the White Pumpkin, Romeo, or the Warden, who are arguably the most dangerous villains in the game. Jesse can be a villain if he/she chooses, and can be very dangerous as well. **Jesse, while he/she, depending on the player's choices, can commit villainous acts, regardless of player choices, he/she truly cares for his/her friends. The worst Jesse can get is an Anti-Villain. **Ivor is not particularly evil and actually cares for the safety of others, though he did commit evil acts that still counted him as a villain. **The Wither Storm(s) show no signs of malicious personalities (or possibly any personality), aside from being cataclysmic, seemingly mindless monsters; however, they, too, also committed evil acts that still counted them as villains (although they may not have even known it). **Soren was a treacherous individual who betrayed Jesse and his/her gang to survive the Wither Storm attack, but his actions are not so bad compared to the likes of Hadrian. **Aiden was a fame-seeking brat and a sociopathic bully, although he can actually be redeemed and will show remorse for his actions if showed mercy. However, even if Jesse doesn't save him, Aiden still feels remorse for his actions. **The White Pumpkin was a serial killer, but in the end, she finally saw the error of her ways. As well as that, she genuinely loves and cares for her pet cat, Winslow. **Romeo was shown to be truly evil and much worse than the Wither Storm(s) and wanted Jesse to be on his side and did horrendous, petty efforts to force people to be friends with him. He was shown to use his powers for his own sadistic pleasure. However, another Admin, named Fred, wrote that Romeo just wanted to keep him and Xara together, more than anything and Fred even considered him as a friend. Romeo even felt remorse after killing Fred, and eventually gets redeemed at the very end of Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two. **The Warden, like Hadrian, enjoys torture and giving out unethical orders. However, unlike Hadrian, who is a cheater, the Warden does have a slight redeeming quality of being honorable, as he promised Romeo he would keep Xara from escaping the Sunshine Institute, and would even kill himself in order to do it. **Hadrian, however, is a sadistic, power-hungry tyrant that keeps the competitors from dying and therefore are trapped as slaves forever, with absolutely no sympathy for them, even enjoying their suffering, while showing no redeeming traits whatsoever. He has no known motives for his evil aside from purely entertaining himself. While in these ways, he is similar to his right-hand woman, Mevia, she isn't as outwardly manipulative and dishonest as he is. ***On top of that, he even kidnaps innocent people from their homeworlds (or orders Mevia to do so), and makes false promises to give his victims false hope. No matter what Jesse's choices are, Hadrian will always be irredeemably evil. *Hadrian might have known Soren, because he has a book named A Man Forever Voyaging, by Soren. *Hadrian may have been named after (and might refer to) the real-world Roman emperor of the same name called Hadrian, who was the 14th emperor of the Roman Empire and was known for building "Hadrian's Wall". **This is heavily implied since one of the Games that he runs is "The Walls", which might be a nod to this. *Despite his irredeemably evil qualities, Hadrian allows Slab to spend time in his office whenever he wants, although this is most likely for Hadrian's convenience. *The fact that Harper left the Old Builders and took the Redstone Heart while vowing to never return with it, as well as Harper's dread about Hadrian possessing the Heart implies that Hadrian may have been misusing its power before Harper left. *Hadrian is the fifth Pure Evil villain who has been voiced by Jim Cummings after Steele, Scar, Jacques and Dr. Robotnik. External links * . Navigation Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Parody/Homage Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Destroyers Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Propagandists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Game Bosses Category:Extortionists Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Outcast Category:Blackmailers Category:Arena Masters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Provoker Category:Inconclusive Category:Cowards